divining the future
by blu-babe
Summary: i hope you like, i can't really explain it too well, not very good at summeries, InuXKag, MirXSan


Divining The Future

As the sun rose into the sky, the cries of a baby girl could be heard through the village. The village priestest, kaede, wiped the babies brow and handed her to the mother. "congradulations, you have a daughter." The mother smiled at kaede, "please, priestes, you name her" kaede smiled back, "if ye insist, how about kagome?" "that's a wonderful name."

16 years later

"kagome, are…." "yes mama!" she giggled as her mother steped out of the cottage. "would you stop doing that?" "okay mama, I won't do that…..till we reach the palace." She smiled and watched her daughter run around the trees and laugh. "kagome, I have arranged a stop at the diviner's hut before we head for the palace" she stoped running, "really? Yay!" she ran up to her mother and gave her a hug. They walked towards the diviner's hut, which was on the other side of the village. When they entered they were greeted by the strong scent of green tea and inscents. "hello again kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi, what can I do for ye today?" "could you do some tasseography for us please?" "of course, just take a seat and I will get you some tea." The diviner went about and got two tea cups and some dried tea leaves. When the water finnished boiling she poured it into the cups. "when it is cool ye may drink it. You know what to do after that, do you not?" "aye, I belive we do." They drank the tea and swirlled the dregs clockwise, three times with their left hands. "alright, now let me see what your cups foretell." In kagome's cup she saw many symbols, an angel, a ant, an apron, a bell, a bible, a dove, a bottle, a bull, a dagger, a forked line, a nest, a net, and a pipe. " this cup tells of many happy things. A guardian, a hard-working person, a new friend, fascination in a stubborn person, spiritual guidance, peace and love, a marriage, ….oh my, this part is not quite so happy…danger, others are plotting against you, a difficult decision, a need for protection, and something will be mended." She placed kagome's cup on the table and picked up Mrs. Higurashi's cup, which had only a few symbols in it. A beehive, a drum and a full pot. "this cup is not so happy. There is a requested meeting, meddling and one in need of significant help." "thank you for your services, here's you payment. We should really get going, we must reach the castle by night fall." "thank you for coming to me for your tasseography. Good bye." "good bye." Kagome followed her mother out of the hut. "wow, love and marriage, do you think it means the prince?" Mrs. Higurashi looked down upon her daughter, "I'll bet it does."

at the palace, a few hours later

"welcome to our royal ball, name of the suitor please" "kagome higurashi" "right this way." The man bowed and showed them to a room in the southern wing. "the ball starts in one hour, you may use this time to prepare." He left the room and kagome ran over to the bed. "wow, and we get to stay here for a week?" her mother shifted on her feet, "well, yes, you get to stay, but I don't." "oh." Kagome's smile faded. "but look on the bright side, your guardian is watching over you, and it's only a week." "okay." She hugged her mother, and went to change into her dress. When she came out her mother was gone. An hour later she made her way down to the ball. She saw about fifty other women, she sighed and made her way towards the table of food, being poor as she was, she'd missed breakfast. She had just grabbed a bun when a man (one of the princes no less) approached her. oh great, I guess I'm not allowed to eat here? she turned and made her way towards the gardens with the bun. As soon as she got outside she found a tree and sat under it, being sure to face away from the door. She took a bite from her bun and stared up into the sky. But instead of meeting the bright stars, her gaze met amber eyes. "why did you leave in such a hurry?" she swallowed her bread, "because I…." She stopped to think about what she was saying, "…I wanted to get some fresh air." He smirked, "that's not what you were going to say" she rolled her eyes, "well no shit sherlocks….I mean…damn!" he looked her over then sat down. "thank god some one who isn't all prissy." She looked at him, "what do you mean?" he glanced at her, "oh come on, every single one of the chicks at this thing is all 'look at me,' and shit." She couldn't help it she had to laugh, it was just so great that he wasn't all mr. Ego. He gave her a weird look, "what you laughin' at?" "it's just I figured you'd be all look at me and my ego. Or something." He chuckled at that, "yeah, I guess I could see where you'd get that." It suddenly hit her, she hadn't introduced herself yet. It seemed he was thinking the same thing cause he began hitting his head against the tree slightly. "um, my name's kagome, what's yours?" he looked a little nervous, like he was afraid she wouldn't like him if she knew which brother he was. "promise not to laugh?" she nodded, she knew which one he was instantly, the half demon. "okay then, I'm inuyasha. The stupid half breed." She smiled, "well it's still a pleasure to meet you." When she said this he almost fell over in surprise, "what no mocking? No 'oh I'm sorry I wanted your brother'?" she laughed slightly at this, "no, sorry, but I've heard too many rumors about your brother, and well his are more believable than yours. You don't look like a blood thirsty murderer to me. He, on the other hand, sort of does." Inuyasha chuckled, "yeah, he does scare some people. I swear this one time when he walked into a room, he made a little girl cry just by looking at her." She laughed softly, it really was nice to get to know him like this. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was giving her a look that just screamed I'm-loving-this. She stood up and offered him her hand, which he took. isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Isn't he supposed to help me stand up, what am I doing? "would you care to dance, mister prince?" he smirked, "you sure you want me, a lowly half breed to dance with you?" "I'd be insulted if you didn't." she pulled him back inside and onto the floor, just in time for a slow song. He put her arms on his shoulders, and put his own hands on her waist. They swayed slowly to the flow of the music until two other men came up to them, one was obviously inuyasha's borther, sesshomaru, and the other was the last person she wanted to see, koga. "I see you actually found someone to dance with brother. What did you do pay her?" kagome gave an indignant huff, "I…" inuyasha put a finger over her lips, as if saying, let-me-handle-this. She was distraught at the fact he'd shush'd her, but decided to just go with it. "look sesshomaru, don't you have something better to do then bother me." His brother left, but the other guy did not. "hey you stupid mutt, hands off my woman." Kagome silently counted to three before giving up and yelling at him. (she tried to make it to ten) "look koga, I am NOT now, or was ever, your woman, we haven't even talked in nearly 12 years!" koga looked like he'd been slapped, or more like hit by a chair, "but kagome, my love, I told you she meant nothing to me!" inuyasha gave her a confused look, and she sighed. "right koga, and was that before or after you went off and did _that _with her? I told I never wanted to see you again, and here you are at the one place I thought you wouldn't go." She grabbed inuyasha's hand (without realizing it) and left the room. "hey kagome, what was all that about? I didn't realize you knew koga. He's never even mentioned any one but ayame…." He trailed off when she broke down into sobbs in his arms. Now he was really confused, "….are you okay?" "yeah…I'll be fine…it's just I really hate koga, he said he loved me and then he ran off with my friend. It's not that I care anymore, it's just I don't believe he actually said that." He wrapped his arms around her and smirked when she blushed. "well, he's only here for tonight, so, lets go some where he wont find us. I know the perfect spot." He let her go and walked towards the gardens. She followed him, she wasn't sure what his intentions would be, but heck, she could take him.

chapter 2

my not so happy place

They had walked for about ten minutes before reaching a set of oak doors. "where are we going exactly?" he opened the doors, seemingly ignoring her question, showing her a room that had just about every convineince at this time, including a piano. She gapped at the room in awe, it was so georgeous. "this would be the room my mother had made just for me. When I close the doors no one, human or demon, can find me. Isn't it cool?" she nodded silently, still starring at everything in the room. She snapped out of it when he closed the door, so koga wouldn't be able to find them. She smiled, "so why did you really bring me down here, I know you could've just taken me out to some garden or something." oh shit she realized that? kagome smirked, it was so easy to read guys. She loved her abilities so much right now, she'd have never walked into this room with him if he'd been planning to do anything she didn't want. "well, um, what makes you think I had any other intentions?" she smirked, "smooth. Really. But no one can hide the truth from me. So you be honest now." He figited nervously, "well, I wanted to…." what did I want when I brought her here? she laughed a little, "okay okay, I get it, you don't know." He gave her a confused look, "how did you get it so fast?" she smirked and shook her head lightly, "that's for me to know and you to guess." … she'd just confused him completely. Yup, she loved being smart. kami, she's hot! kagome almost tripped over the piano when she heard that thought, she decided that perhaps she should block out the next flow of thoughts, just incase they were, a little more embarrasing. She sat on the couch, which was surprisingly soft hmm, must be goose down or something…. inuyasha came over and sat beside her on the couch, there wasn't really all that much to do in here surprisingly. "so, what do you do for fun in the stuffy ol' palace? Besides hide out in this room?" he smiled, "nothing, it's too boring here, sometimes I just sneak off for a week or so, that's what I was planning to do, till I saw you." She blushed at that. ha ha, she's embarrased. I wonder what else would make her blush…. kagome cut out his thought right there, mostly cause she'd just gotten an idea. "you know any games? Hide and seek, tag, chess, checkers, go?" "of course, who doesn't know those, but I have the advantage in those games, cause I'm half demon." She smirked playfully, "we'll see about that. You close your eyes and count to ten. If you can actually find me then I'll give you something." He shrugged and closed his eyes. As soon as his eyes were closed kagome used her powers to place her scent under the couch, then she hid in one of the giant chandeleirs. How'd she get up there? God only knows. Inuyasha reached ten and opened his eyes, he could smell her scent under the couch so he checked there first. Nothing. what the heck… kagome watched him through the glass chandelier it took everything she had not to laugh as he searched everywhere in the room. He was panicing by time she decided to offer a clue. "hey, need some help finding me?" he turned towards her spot in the chandelier and sniffed. "that won't work. If it did work, you'd have found me by now." He growled lightly, and she just started laughing. He managed to pinpoint where her voice was coming from and he jumped up and into, the chandelier. "ha, I found you." He had a smug smirk on his face, hmmm, I wonder what she'll give me….i can't believe it was that hard to find her… kagome stopped laughing, "you found me cause I helped you. But I guess it still counts." what should I give him….


End file.
